Tied Together With A Smile
by alicecullenrocks888
Summary: Rosalie's story. From when she was changed ;
1. Chapter 1 New Life

**A/N: I was just really bored when I wrote this so yeaaaaah. **

**Summary: RosaliexEmmett. Starts from when Rosalie was changed(; Emmet's introduced later on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. *I wish I did***

_Rosalie pov_

It was a dark and windy night as I walked home from Vera's. I held on to my hat harder as the wind picked up.

The loud, drunken laughter of men floated to me. It was coming from the side of the street. In an effort to avoid them, I hurriedly crossed the road.

Maybe I should have asked my father to walk me home.

"Rose!" some idiot said in drunken stupor.

Wait, that voice sounded familiar.

Royce?

He was with some of his drunken friends, other rich kids.

"Here's my Rose!" he repeated stupidly. "You're late, we're cold, and you've kept us waiting so long!"

I've never seen him drunk before. He told me he didn't like champagne. I didn't realize then that he preferred something much stronger.

"What do you think, John? Isn't she much prettier than all your Georgia peaches?" Royce said, grabbing my arm and pulling me nearer.

"It's hard to tell, she's all covered up," John drawled.

I wrenched my arm out of Royce's grasp.

"I'll see you tomorrow, when you're sober, Royce," I said firmly.

They laughed, Royce like the rest.

"Show him what you look like, Rose!" he continued in that drunken voice.

He ripped my jacket off me. It was a gift from him. The brass buttons scattered on the road.

I gave a little gasp, shocked. He laughed at my reaction.

Then he tore my hat from my head. The pins wrenched my hair from its roots. I yelled in pain.

His friends seemed to enjoy that. The sound of my pain, that is.

I don't remember the rest very clearly. I do remember that once they had their fun, they left me in the street to die.

I was surprised by how long it took for me to die. It had started to snow and as I lay there in the street.

More than the pain, the fact that death was taking its own sweet time bothered me. There was so much pain that I was simply numb.

He found me then. Carlisle.

I'd never liked them much. Dr Cullen, his wife Esme, and her brother Edward. They were exclusive. It also annoyed me that they were more beautiful than I.

Carlisle bent over me. Suddenly, I felt like I was flying. Maybe death had finally come. But why was there still so much pain?

Then I was in a bright room. Maybe this was the "bright white light". It was nice and warm, and my pain began to dull.

Suddenly, something sharp cut me. My throat, my wrists, my ankles. I screamed. Had he brought me here to hurt me more?

The fire started burning through me. I started screaming more. I begged him to stop, to just kill me. When Edward and Esme returned home, I begged them to kill me.

Carlisle held my hand and apologized over and over again.

Sometimes, when I stopped screaming, I could hear Edward's complaining.

"What were you thinking, Carlisle? Rosalie _Hale_?" He spat my name like a curse.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the pain started to fade.

And I opened my eyes to a brand new world.

**A/N: So how'd you like it? It's not my usual writing style, if you've checked out my other stories, you'd get what I mean. Just experimenting with different techniques. You guys like? Drop me a review and lemme know, yeah? (;**


	2. Chapter 2 Eddy get's pissed

**A/N: Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers(; This chapter sorta shows Edward in an unpositive-ish light. Cause I don't really like Edward that much, so I'm sorry if it offended anybody.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

_Rosalie pov_

Everything was so clear, so freshly defined.

I could literally see all the dust particles swirl around me. I sat up, expecting a head rush, but nothing.

My throat hurt a lot though. Like it was on fire, but the inside.

"What am I?" I asked in wonder.

"As Carlisle tried to explain earlier, when you were screaming your lungs out, you're a _vampire_," Edward's voice came. He was standing in the doorway, leaning on its frame.

Wow. His voice was so much clearer now. And so much more annoying.

Carlisle must have read the annoyance on my face, and he stepped in.

"What Edward is saying is true. And I suppose you're extremely thirsty, thus the pain in your throat?"

I glared at both of them. "So you expect me to believe that I'm a mythical creature? That does_ not_ exist?"

"We do exist darling. You're looking at living proof," Esme said, in a kind, motherly voice. She placed her hand on my shoulder, as if to give me encouragement and support.

I reacted immediately. Without thinking, I snarled and bared my teeth. I was out of the bed in a flash and my body coiled, ready to attack. I wanted to rip somebody's throat out, I wanted to tear them apart, limb by limb.

I took in the surroundings from a predator's point of view. Esme was too sweet and nice and motherly and all the good things in this world combined to be my prey. Carlisle was too calm and I knew it wouldn't be a good fight.

So I launched myself at Edward.

He sidestepped me easily and caught my wrists.

"Now Rosalie, you want to be a good little newborn, don't you?" he said mockingly. I hissed at him.

"Edward! Let her go!" Esme said angrily. Edward sighed, but complied.

"Oh darling, are you okay?" she asked me, her brow furrowed in concern.

What was with her?

Ignoring her comments, I turned to Carlisle.

"Explain."

Carlisle quickly ran through everything.

"As I said earlier, you're a vampire. You were nearly dead when I found out on the street, about 3 nights ago. It seemed like such a waste to just leave you to die, not to mention morally wrong. So I brought you back here and changed you," he said briefly.

"And now you're even more stunning than before," Esme said, smiling.

My brain was working at twice its normal speed.

"So if you changed me… Does that make you a vampire too?" I asked out aloud, not really wanting to know the answer.

"We all are vampires," Edward cut in.

He was so annoying. Did I ask for his opinion?

"Shut up Edward. Nobody's talking to you," I snapped.

He glared at me, having no response.

Carlisle glanced at Edward and some wordless message passed between them.

"_fine_," Edward said exasperatedly before walking out the door.

"So, Rosalie, as a newborn, you will have some desires. Particularly your thirst. One thing that I have to make very clear from the start, we do not drink human blood. Only animal blood. It is completely wrong to drink human blood. You, however, are given the option of human or animal blood," he said sternly.

"Carlisle dear, don't be so hard on her, she is so new to this world," Esme chided him slightly.

Then they both looked at me expectantly. They wanted me to make the choice now.

No doubt, if I chose to drink human blood, they would let me go immediately. Did I really want a life where I had to live all alone?

No. I didn't.

"Animal blood's fine," I said softly. Esme beamed at me.

"See, I told you she'd turn out fine!" she said to nobody in particular.

The flames in my throat suddenly got worse and I winced in pain.

"I'm so sorry, you must be extremely thirsty. Here, Edward will take you hunting," Carlisle said apologetically.

"Edward darling! Come, take Rosalie hunting. It will give you two and excellent chance to bond!" Esme said excitedly.

Edward materialized at the door. He glared at me, before nodding once.

"Let's go," he said, then jumped out the window.

**A/N: Yay me for updating so fast! It's been what, two days? I'm sure that deserves a review, right? Cause I checked the story stats, and tones of people visit this, but I only have 4 reviews. So if you visit this, please take like a minute to just tell me what you think about this story, even if you don't like it. Thanks(; You'll get cookies!**


End file.
